Tatsumi Ga Mieru
by Fangking2
Summary: When Tatsumi was given the chance to try using the Omipotent Five Sight:Spector, he never realized the potential power he will be welding. Now he can see all...nothing can hid from his sight.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been years since i last wrote anything for this site. I was busy with my life after college that i couldn't sit down to write anything meaningful. However i decided to unleash everything i held back for the last few year for this joyful holiday as a gift for all those who stuck with me in my absence. Be warned that English is my 3rd language and grammar is hell for me even after all these years. None of the ones i am uploading has been BETA'd and i can't seem to improve my grammar to make is better. If anyone would like to offer to edit it for me. Contact me.**

 **Fangking2**

 **Tatsumi no Spector ch01**

Several days after assassination of Zank the Beheader.

 **-Night Raid Base…Location unknown-**

Tatsumi was in his private room, checking on the condition of his sword. He have been using this sword for long time. He was actually the person who forged it, so he knows the inner working of his sword to its core.

The edges are sharp, but there are many damaged bits where the edges are completely worn or chipped off. The surface no longer reflects his face cleanly like when he first forged it. Its surface was full of scratches his maintenance cannot undo.

Tatsumi cleaned the edge with a dry cloth and took another closer look…It seems he is going to have to oil the blade again after few more sessions of sharpening. At this rate this sword's lifespan will expire, but he was most comfortable with it.

"I guess I better look into finding a proper replacement…I wonder if there is any good piece in the armory?"

Knock knock.

"Huh?"

"Tatsumi. Its me." Said the gentle voice of a woman.

"Sheele-san?"

"Sorry for bothering you, but we are having a meeting in 10 minutes. Please assemble at the meeting room okay.

"Okay." It seems there is a meeting today. It would have been nice to have a warning beforehand thou…

Xxxx

Tatsumi found himself in the meeting room alongside the entirety of the Night Raid members. Sheele was sitting next to Mine, who was glaring at him for reason he can't fandom.

Lubbock was sitting on one of the couches and big bro Bulat was leaning on the wall. Akame was sitting by Leone while eating something and in the center of the room was the boss herself.

"Alright. I am glad to see you are all here in time. Now let our meeting begin." Said Najenda, the silver haired leader of the Night Raid. She was sitting on her 'throne' all relaxed, but serious as she pulled out a spherical orb that is big as a child's fist.

The topic of today's discussion seems to be the Teigu he retrieved with Akame just few days ago…Goshi Banno no Spector or Omnipotent Five Sight: Spector.

"Tatsumi. Your wounds should be healed by now, so I want you to try activating this Teigu."

"Ehh? I can? Don't anyone else want it?

"No, operating a Teigu requires a lot of physical and mental strength. One per person." Lubbock replied.

"Not to mention we are all satisfied and too used to our current Teigu. If we are to switch for any reason it will take long time to get used to it and even longer to master it to our liking." Added Bulat with a nice smile.

"Tatsumi. Having more Teigu user will help us out a lot in the long run, so I think you should try it." Akame encouraged.

"Not that I have high expectation from you county-bumkin." Teased Mine as she sneer at him.

Tatsumi ignored Mine's taunt as he was rather excited at the idea of using a Teigu. So far he seen several of these battlefield changing weapon. A sword that kills with one cut, an armor that can strengthen one to unbelievable degree, and a gun that can fire beam of emotional energy that can pierce through a man with single shot.

So it's no surprise that he wish to do the same. Even thou he didn't have any good experience with the Omnipotent Five Sight and its previous user, but he recognize and respect the power it weld. If he understand its power correctly, it can grant him illusion like power and even power to read minds of others.

It is the ultimate cheat code to read into what your opponent is planning!

Tatsumi resolved himself as he took the eye from Najenda's hand put it on his head like how he saw Zank used it.

The spherical Teigu touched his forehead and it automatically got attached to his skin. It didn't hurt him and it wasn't uncomfortable as his skin got stuck with the eye. The moment the eye got attached to him, Tatsumi felt a sudden shift in his sense. It was as if there was a muscle he never realize having and now having access to it.

Tatsumi unconsciously moved that muscle and the Spector's eyelid opened up and revealed its green eyes to the world once again.

Najenda pull the smoke out of her mouth as she noticed the activation of the Teigu.

"The revolutionary achieve had nothing on this teigu, so I am rather curious about it."

"If I recall, it has power to read minds. Try it on me." Offered Akame.

Tatsumi turned to her and nodded.

He tried to think to the teigu since it was attached to his head. He moved the muscle he used to activate it and thought about trying to read her mind.

Suddenly he heard a jumble of thoughts _"Does it work? This eye seems cool! I'm hungry. I want meat tonight! I wonder if it will be compatible. Can he read my mind? It seems Zank was able to read body movement and locate us in the dark streets with no problem. He was also able to project the illusion of Kurome, so that make 4 ability. I wonder what the last one is?"_

He spoke "You're curious if the eye is working, you're hungry and you want meat again. You also wonder what the 5th ability is since you already broke down 4 of them."

"Amazing! Completely perfect. "replied Akame.

Mine was outraged. "You better not use that thing on me. Keep out of my head."

Tatsumi snort. "As if I want to look into whatever the pink marshmallow hell you are thinking of."

"What did you say!"

Before the two of them can get into another fight Boss cut them short with a cough.

"So, is there anything you like to say now? Sudden pain or drossiness?"

"No, I feel slightly drained, but it's not crippling."

"Excellent! Night Raid now has another Teigu user in its rank. Of course you are not battle ready yet, so you need to practice with it. Teigu are extremely burdening especially in combat. Since yours is heavily tied to mental power, so it will drain you mentally more than physically. It's not like you can increase your stamina mentally, so you are going to have to train and get used to it. More sued to it you are, better you will be at conserving your energy."

"Yes boss." He felt slightly unsatisfied since it was not like he can train his body to make it easier. Sure it will play an important role, but more muscle is not going to make him mentally stronger.

'I guess I will try that meditation thing teacher spoke about…'

"I don't want Tatsumi to train alone. So Sheele I will leave it to you."

"I understand."

"Is there anywhere else I can get more information on this thing?" asked Tatsumi as he was not looking forward to mastering the unknown teigu.

"Aside infiltrating the restricted section of the library in the Imperial Military Academy or the secret achieve under the palace? Nope." said Najenda who handed him a book. "This is all of the information we currently have on Teigu. Of course as you understand our important submission is to collect Teigu to improve the strength of the Revolution."

Akame added "And if we can't collect them, we destroy them."

"Apparently my Extase was taken from some unruly bunch by Revolution Army's soldiers." Added Sheele.

Tatsumi skimmed through the book. I noticed there was an entry on Akame's One Cut Killer: Murasame and even Mine's Roman Artillery: Pumpkin. A curiosity entered his mind and he asked. "So clearly some Teigu are better than others, what's the strongest Teigu out there."

The look in Najenda's single eye changed, even without using his Teigu he knew that he had probably brought up a touchy subject. Najenda gentle touched her eye-patch and that sent a shiver down his spine.

"It depends on usage and compatibility, but if I had to choose... I think the one that controls ice is the strongest. Fortunately, its user isn't in the Capital at the moment. She's busy conquering the Northern Race."

"Ice?"

"Ah…Its current user is an unbelievable monster. It's hard to consider her a human being." said Bulat as he clinched his fist.

Tatsumi noticed the gender comment 'So it's a woman? Someone that unsettles Bro too?'

"There's nothing to worry about, she is conquering the North right now, and even for her it would take her at least a year." Lubbock reassured everyone as the tension brought everyone down.

"That's true." Najenda replied returning to normal.

"The meeting is over. I will call on you when our next mission is decided. Until them you are dismissed."

As everyone else left the room Tatsumi turned to see the boss, who as solemnly looking out the window.

Tatsumi noticed how she was clearly thinking about this person they were talking about. He didn't realized until it was too late as his new teigu activated once more, heeding to his subconscious desire.

'What is her name?'

Then Tatsumi saw a flash of image of a woman with beauty unlike any other and with the most frightening smile. He saw her descend on him from top of a hill and with a wave of her hand ice appeared around her and soon fired at him in breakneck speed. He wasn't fast enough as one of the icicle stabbed into his eye and before he can even let out a cry, the blue haired woman landed next to him and touched his right arm.

Tatsumi saw through his remaining good eye and watched her smile at him cruelly as she froze his arm and ripped it apart.

The pain he felt was unbelievable, she was saying something, but he couldn't hear her correctly. But he know what he wanted to know.

…Esdeath.

Tatsumi regained the control of his body and shook his head as the phantom pain he felt faded.

'That's how she lost her arm and eye…it was that woman…Esdeath."

"Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi looked up and saw the boss looking at him with worry.

"Is there something wrong?"

He wasn't thinking anything when he did what he did next, but honestly he didn't regret it. He simply walked up to her and hugged her. The boss seemed to panic at first, ready to punch his light out, but he didn't as he sobbed and muttered 'I am sorry' over and over again.

Sorry for invading your private thoughts.

Sorry for peeking into your pain with no consent.

Sorry for being so weak to bring about tears.

And…Sorry for all the pain he can't make it go away.

He was sorry that he couldn't help her then and even now.

He was sorry that he couldn't help but to fear that ice witch.

He was sorry that he can even say 'I will make her pay for this.'

Because when he read her mind and seen her past…he saw how absolutely frighten the boss was of her former comrade and now enemy…He was so sorry…that he peeked at her weakness that she shield away from her subordinates…

"S-So-rry boss…I a-am so sorr-y…I d-didn't me-an to really…I-I…Am-m sorry…."

Boss Najenda allowed him to hug her until he settled down…and listened to his confession afterword.

Xxxx

Najenda never had any of her subordinates hug her like this. Not back in the imperial army and even now as Night Raid.

She listened to his confession and initially was very upset at the boy peeking into her mind, but when she calmed down a bit and watched as the boy tried to wipe away his tear, her harden heart soften slightly.

She couldn't blame him. Seeing Esdeath in action can frighten anyone. Sure her Night Raids are all harden warriors, but none of them, not even Bulat ever seen Esdeath at work. Watching that woman fight is bone chilling. Watching her coming at you with intent to harm you? That is fear in whole different level.

' _But that is a foe they must beat.'_

Najenda reached for Tatsumi's head with her warm, living hand and pet his soft brown hair. She noticed that it felt like she was petting her old puppy she had when she was a small lass.

"I was hasty to leave your training with Sheele…She is a good assassin and fighter, but a sensitive teigu like this should have been handled by me personally."

Tatsumi didn't say anything as he silently got petted.

"You will continue your lesson with Sheele in all physical matter, but your teigu training will be handled by me.

Tatsumi only nodded.

"Tatsumi…Know that in your hand is a very powerful teigu, a weapon that perhaps we didn't realize its true scope." She lift the boy's head and gently put it against her own forehead. Her forehead touched the Spector's lens with a soft clink.

"Your teigu can see what others can't hope to see. The amount of advantage you can bring us is numerous. I will train you how to best put it to good use…I expect you to work even harder than before you understand?"

Nod nod

"I didn't hear you."

"…Yes boss." Answered Tatsumi.

Najenda hugged the boy once more…He witness something perhaps he was not ready for…But it will only make him stronger in the future. For Omnipotent Five Sight: Spector will play a major role in breaking the corrupt empire from its foundation and this boy will be the pillar that will up hold the revolution. She can feel it.

Xxx

 **-Northern Tribe Capital the Weiss.**

"The northerners were defeated in an instant, as expected of you General Esdeath." An attendant complimented the Empire's Strongest as she stared down at the naked, chained, and clearly broken mockery of a man.

The Prince of the Northerners was on his knee, begging for attention like a sick puppy…A disgusting puppy, but puppy none the less.

"To think this is the supposed Hero of the North... Boring. Die."

She then promptly kicked Numa Seika, breaking his neck in process. "Will there ever be a worthy opponent that will satisfy me?"

She looked toward the South, where from location is pointing toward the capital. _"At least I can return to the Capital now. I'm giving up on my search for battle for now..."_

 _'Perhaps she should try her hand on something new…How about the thing she was wondering about few weeks back…Love._


	2. Chapter 2

Due to my job i wasn't able to write a single thing in last month. Sorry for the delay on my other fics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[He is cheating on me. I know he is! The sudden decrease in money, the perfume on his clothes, the 'overtime' at work. That rat bastard is seeing some bitch at the whorehouse!]

[I wonder what I should cook tonight…]

[That man has been staring at me for a while. What a creep….]

[That woman looks good enough to fuck. And a ring on her finger? My my, I guess the husband is going to have to watch as I plow that-]

"Well that's something I didn't need to hear." Muttered Tatsumi as he drank is cup of coffee in a simple café in the capital. On his head was an armored forehead protector with his teigu Spector in the middle. Now instead of some metal eye ball on his forehead, it is a semi-acceptable headgear.

It's not exactly a normal thing to wear, but better than without it.

It has been several weeks since he got the ownership of the Omnipotent Five Sight: Spector. Since then he has been training none stop in both physical art and in mental art. Apparently there are a lot of mental training one can do to improve themselves.

First there is meditation, then there are exercise like establishing the core beliefs to solidify one's resolve regarding any subject of interest. Then there were training to control the amount of mental strength is used and learning to expend them wisely.

After that Boss Najenda taught him to not linger in negative thought and use positive thoughts to gain inner peace. Finally the mental exercise ends with reflecting on the progress made and measure the amount of discomfort he managed to tolerate and endured.

It seems far fetching, but it helped him greatly to get the hang of using the Spector's Five Sights.

While he is no master at using the Insight and quit horrible at using the Illusion Sight. Tatsumi was natural at using the Prediction Sight as it is related with combat and a skill he wanted the most among Spector's ability. So far he is able to use the Prediction Sight for combat with no problem. He is also able to use Far Sight, but he can't change the accuracy or the distance his long range vison when in motion.

Finally as for the 5th and final ability the illustrious Clear Sight…Well Tatsumi learned about that one when he was training with Sheele again and boy oh boy the sight he witnessed which was Sheele in her lingerie glory was a something he will never forget.

He promised to never let Lubbock tempt him to use that one for unsavory means.

Right now he was in the middle of Capital with Leone…Well he was, until she ran away from some debt collector and bunch of mooks she may or may not have scammed in the past…much like himself actually.

So he decided to test out his Insight in a none-combat and stress free area.

So far he is reading whole bunch of crap and nonsense…Well not the last one. He is going to have to break that rapist's legs and drop him by the Capital Guard's HQ before he goes home.

He left his payment on the table where the waitress can see and left the café. He followed the man who was stalking his prey. The man was pretty good for a sick fuck. Clearly he learned some useless shit for useless purpose.

As he continued his own 'hunt' suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his own and twisting it behind his back. Tatsumi bend down and kicked backward to hit whoever managed to get a hold of him, but he was surprised to see that he actually kicked a capital guard. A woman at that.

She was a hazel-haired, pony tail wearing capital guard with some patrol dog? Or something that looks like a dog with her.

Strangely it was not her gender or the dog that confused him, but at how 'heavy' she felt when he kicked her.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Silence evildoer!"

Tatsumi held a slight chill at the thought she might recognize him as a Night Raid. How? He didn't know, but he did kill their captain so they might have got some witness from nowhere and-

"You must be evil for leaking such killing intent at the fair citizen of the capital!"

Killing intent? She picked him out because of his killing intent? Wow, he needs to work on that. He is an assassin after all.

"Wait! You got it wrong!"

"Don't you lie to me evildoer!" she yelled as she pulled out her tonfa and charged at him. He ducked from her swing and backed off from her second swing.

He jumped over the rapist and ax-kick his shoulder, breaking it and smacking him on the ground.

"I was making sure this asshole does nothing to that lady over there!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he pointed at the woman at the corner.

"I saw him looking at her for long time and even followed her every step of the way as she shopped. He looked shady and never stopped looking at her backside so I thought he was stalking her with ill-intention in mind! I was just making sure he was a scum bag before I beat his ass up!"

"You can't fool me you no good-"

"A-Actually officer…This is telling the truth." Said the woman as she stepped forward. Now that Tatsumi was looking at her, she was very beautiful as she sported long light brown hair, violet eyes, and figure that can knock any man on their ass.

"I was shopping for dinner before my husband and daughter comes home and since I visited the fruit stand, this man has been following me. I also felt unease by his stare, but was too afraid to ask him to stop…"

The guard seem to hesitate as the woman backed up his story, but Tatsumi went for the kill as he read her mind.

[Evil always lies, but this fair citizen couldn't possibly lie…Was I wrong? But justice is never wrong! I must be strong to not be deceived by evil! Just like father who died to uphold justice! I will not-]

"And officer! I only followed the man with good intention in my heart and justice in my mind. I swear in the name of my father's grave I do not lie." Said Tatsumi as he used the most powerful words in the guard's mind to appeal to her.

That did the trick as the guard looked at him with different shine in her eye and he was kind of afraid to look into her mind to know what…Because he didn't think eyes are supposed to sparkle like that.

Xxxxxx

"Thank you for clearing thing up ma'am." Thanked Tatsumi as she nice housewife waved off his thank with a winning smile.

"It is okay. I am most grateful for looking after me."

"Well this is the capital…there are a lot of dangerous men here and defenseless women needed to be looked out for. That is what my big sis taught me."

"Oh my, such nice older sister and reliable little brother." Praised the lady.

"Truly he is a man of justice! I am ashamed to not seen him for who he truly is." Exclaimed the guard girl as her dog jumped around to share his joy as well.

During the short time they got to know each other he leanred many thing about the two ladies.

The older lady was Midori, a house wife with a young girl and a dependable husband named Bols. She never mentioned what he does for living thou, but that he works with the government.

The capital guard girl was named Seryu Ubiquitous and the moment she introduce herself and her teigu Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheirs, also known as Koro Tatsumi greedily looked into her mind…And she is a mess.

He was no master mind walker, but he can already tell she is…not all well in the head. But he looked into whatever he could about her mind to profile her. She is after all a Teigu user and potential enemy in the future.

Soon Midori-san had to go back so Seryu and he escorted her while the guard girl was dragging the criminal by his leg. They made a quite a sight for the citizen of the capital.

After dropping off the near rape victim to the safety of her home, the two Teigu users went for a slow walk toward the Guard HQ to drop off the criminal.

Tatsumi tried not to show how he feels about the fate of the scum bag. Sure he is a scum bag, but what Seryu will do to him after he leaves is rather…permanent.

'Clearly she is unhinged. She doesn't seem to be able to distinguish serious crime to light offense.'

Even as they idly chat, Seryu was filled with enthusiasm as she was delighted to meet another person who shines brightly in the light of justice. Tatsumi on the other hand was using the Spector to look into her mind to get a clear picture of her personality and inner thoughts…And he is getting more worried by the minute.

She is a zealot and a psycho. She is not a type to let others convince her otherwise. And she is both the judge and the executor to all 'evil' in her sight. It doesn't help that she somehow seen the late Captain Ogre in good light.

He is not even going to bother about the crap she spilled when he asked about her late captain.

If anything he also noticed something strange about her that he can use it to his advantage. It seem Seryu trusts those she give trust to toward in frightening level. Because some of questions he asked may seems weird and perhaps sensitive, but she bluntly told him the truth.

All she know about him was that he is a 'justice friend' like herself and she only meet him for less than an hour, but she is willing to tell him about the inner working of the Captial Guards. She even told him some stories about the members in it, the patrol she conducted or protocols they follow. She also told him how the guard received some new equipment few weeks back, some kind of new rifles and how she received an experimental Tonfa with gun installed.

Apparently she is going to replace her old steel tonfa she used against him with it. Lucky him that she couldn't shoot him before.

'Speaking of new guns…' He also peeked at her weapons when she mentioned her new tonfa. He didn't meant to see her naked or in her panties or anything, but just to see if she carries any hidden weapons like knife in her shoes.

But what he saw shocked him.

Tatsumi suddenly stopped and nearly vomited his lunch.

"Justice friend! What's wrong?"

Tatsumi stopped her with a simple raise of hand to show that he is okay.

"Its fine…It seems there is some evil disease that seeks to make me ill! But its fine…I am fine."

"Oh! As expected of my friend and comrade in justice! I should have never doubted you!" Seryu's smile and relief was beautiful and very cute…If it wasn't for the fact that her arms are mix of flesh and metal and inside of her throat and her chest cavity is a compact mechanism hiding a single shot pistol.

With his Clear Sight he can see the metal contraption in her very flesh and make out its structure to see how they work…He already can make out how the metal will bend and twist to come out of her mouth…and don't even let him get started with her guns in the elbow.

How twisted can she get to do that to herself? Better question. Who would tell this moron that it is a good idea and who could have performed it!?

Well he better get his teigu nice and warmed up…its intel time.

"So Seryu…Do you know any weapon smith in town? I may not look like it, but I am a swordsman, but my sword need to be replaced you see…"

Xxxxxxx

"Bye bye Tatsumi, my justice friend! I now must head out to vanquish evil doers!"

"Good luck Seryu! Koro! You make sure Seryu is okay alright?!"

Tatsumi waved her off as she ran toward god knows where. He continued to smile and wave as she turned the corner. The moment she was gone from sight the smile vanished and Tatsumi's usual cheerful boyish face was replaced with tired and frankly worn out face…

"…What a nut case…Damn the corrupted bastards for making her into this…"

He learned a lot about Seryu Ubiquitous of the capital defense force today. Her skills, her Teigu, and even her messed up mind…But most importantly he learned that she hates Night Raid for killing her mentor Ogre. and she is tipped off that Night Raid might be targeting some good (corrupt) merchants to spread chaos (restore order). She is planning on scouting around the capital to lay out an ambush.

"Hiya Tatsumi. How was your day." Asked Leone as she came out of the alleyway.

Tatsumi turned to the blond woman and sighed.

"Sis…We got problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: I know there are ton of grammar mistakes, but i am seriously not good with them. Anyone who would like to beta my fic, please PM me.

Please note that there will long delay until my next update on any of my fics. While i love to read and write fanfic, real life responsibility is important. Don't be a shut in~!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 Kill the Omen

xxxxxxxx

"You want me to change your assignment?"

"Yes boss."

Tatsumi was in a private meeting with Boss Najenda after he returned from his stroll with Leone. The two of them were the only ones using the meeting room with no other Night Raiders in sight. The topic of the discussion was on the Teigu using Capital guard…Seryu.

"Why would I do that? Your skill with Spector is good enough for a 'clean up' mission like this. Eliminating a small army of drug dealers when you have Leone with you will be simple enough. You need come experience to get a hang of using Spector in combat after all."

"Normally I would agree in a heartbeat, but there is a new information I need to share. I meet a girl at the capital and-"

"Tatsumi, if you think I will let you slack off from mission to go on a date then you are-"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE A DATE! Finish listening to me!"

"I am kidding…You need to relax a bit Tatsumi. While I am all about military discipline and such, you are really strung up right now. If you can, try to calm down a bit, less tension on those shoulder if you will."

Tatsumi sighed and tried to relax…But it didn't work.

"Today on my test run with the Insight I ran into a capital guard name Seryu Ubiquitous. She is a teigu user, the biological type that we have in record." Tatsumi then pulled out the Teigu Book Najenda allowed him to borrow before and opened to the marked page.

"…It's the _**Magical Beast Transformation**_ : **Hekatonkheires**."

Najenda's relaxed look vanished as her back straightened out and single eye narrowed. The Hekatonkheires…While she never seen it in action in her days as general of the empire, but she was given access to secret information where her rank was granted. On one of those files, she indulged herself with past Teigu user the empire kept record of…at least the record a normal general can gain access to.

While she can't recall all the after action report and past mission on heartbeat, one thing that was common for that teigu was at it was used for mass slaughter or total annihilation mission involving attacking the host of the enemy army or a horde of danger beast with no care for the surrounding.

"Continue."

"The girl in question is obviously assigned in the capital, she was apparently the late Guard Captain Ogre's direct subordinate and apprentice. She is a bundle of energy boss, but get this. She is a freak'n nut case with a capital N."

Najenda raised her eye brows at him. She was familiar with the dictionary definition of crazy in the form of an Ice bitch. Her newest subordinate needs to be clearer than just 'nut case.'

Tatsumi sighed once again. How is he going to describe just how crazy and wrong that girl with spoken language? The word nutcase seem enough, but apparently he needs to be more wordy…He knew he should have listened to Sayo."

Xxxxx

[One lengthy explanation later]

"…I think I know where you are going from Tatsumi." Said Najenda as she lit another cigarette to calm her nerves.

This Seryu girl is dangerous to both others and herself. A complete zealot like her is common in the army, but this particular teigu functions through the user's killing intent and bloodlust. If the girl is unhinged as Tatsumi fears than she is a high level threat, not unlike Night Raid members under her command.

"She is actively targeting Night Raid and while she is unhinged, but she is rational enough to conclude that we will target high profile individuals of the empire. Unfortunately the targets we took down for the last few week since Ogre were those who were bribing him in the past."

Tatsumi recalled the flashes of images he managed to pick up inside Seryu's head. He was able to get a clear picture thanks to the fact the girl was thinking about her plan to hunt down Night Raids even when she was 'helping' him.

"It turned out Ogre had a list of corrupted nobles and businessmen that either owed him or bribed him. Seryu found the said list not knowing what it is, but she connected the dot that we have been taking down the people in the list. She think we are the evildoers that are killing her dead mentor's friends and contacts in the capital that helped him keep order and peace."

"And let me guess…our next target is in her little list."

"Yes, him and many others, but she is going around to keep watch at random. I wasn't able to get a read of whose residence she is going to keep an eye on tonight or tomorrow."

"So you think by letting you keep an eye on the team from distance with your teigu's far seeing eyes, you think you can find this Seryu before she ambushes our team, is that it?"

"That's right."

Najenda played around with her cigarette for few moment and inhaled it once more. There is a lot of merit to Tatsumi's word. Dealing with a Teigu user is always a risk. Teigu user against a Teigu user will always result in death. While she assign her team in pair most of the time, that doesn't guarantee their safety.

If for example she send off her team according to the pairs she made it will be Mine and Sheele to deal with an official from the Department of the Welfare. Tatsumi and Leone to deal with the drug cartel. Bulat and Akame on a case regarding the slave trading by the 37th ward and finally Lubbock was to meet with a contact from the Office of Foreign Affairs…If Tatsumi go solo as a backup. That leaves Leone without a pair…Even if the resident drunk is a skilled warrior, it wasn't safe fpr an assassin to complete a job on their own.

All the missions she assigned this time around had been thoroughly checked out to insure the intel was good and was ready for operation. She couldn't cancel them since the requests had been approved and the targets this time needed to be eliminated for their future operation to run smoother.

What can she do about this?

Can she assign Bulat with Leone and let Akame run solo? No, Akame is good, one of the best in the Empire and beyond, but the slave ring she is about to bust has many targets, too many for her to hit all and get out before she is outnumbered. Mine or Sheele? No, both of them are proven Night Raiders, but in a solo there are too many risk factors to be sent alone…Let Lubbock cancel his meeting? No…That contact can't meet very often and this is a meeting they have been waiting for over 3 months…

Najenda exhaled the fumes from her lung and crossed her legs.

"You couldn't pick a shitier time, Tatsumi. All other members are booked, and all missions this time are too important to ignore. Not to mention your plan to keep an eye on this girl is rather flawed."

"Flawed?"

"You plan to bust the drug cartel and keep an eye out? That is too much for you to do alone…Finding this Seryu girl is not a top priority, so you will continue with your assigned mission. I will warn others that there is an unhinged teigu user out for us."

"But!"

"I know what you want to say Tatsumi, but may I remind you that each member of Night Raid are skilled warriors. They will travel in pairs so no single Teigu user should overpower them so easily."

"But this teigu is all about fighting in a pair."

"If I stop all mission because of risks then we can't do our job!" snapped Najenda, but she softened her tone.

"How about this. If you finish your assignment earlier than Mein and Scheele then I will allow you and Leone to group up by the edge of the capital border to travel back together with Mein and Sheele."

"I got it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That nighty Tatsumi and Leone found themselves crawling through the ceiling to position themselves above their target.

Tatsumi had to clench his nose in disgust as the drug fumes reach them even though they were inside the wall, so high above the ceiling.

"This is just gross." He muttered as he tuned his ear to listen and then activated the Spector's Clearsight to look through the ceiling.

 _'…_ _Excellent."_ One of the gangsters said, stepping through the mass of girls. " _Now if you girls go out and earn lots of money, we give you more medicine."_

 _"Yes sir!"_ The drugged girls chorused before starting to file out of the room. Except for one who continued to lay there in a daze.

"Boss, we got one down." One of the gangsters said. He then picked her up buy her hair and turned his head away as if he was smelling something foul. "She's no use. Smells like rotten fish."

"Then scrap her, we can always find more good-for-nothings in the slums to replace her." Their supposed boss ordered. His goon smirked wickedly and then drew his hand back to strike her.

"I love this job." He said with glee as he punched her face, but before he can try again he felt a sharp pain then all went back as his entire back from his neck to his tail bone was split open by Tatsumi who swung with his entire body weight from the ceiling to the floor.

"You're fired." Tatsumi muttered darkly as Leone landed next to him. The experienced assassin didn't hesitate as she jumped at the nearest goon and performed a perfect spin mid-air kick to his neck, snapping it and followed by a low kick to the second goon next to her first victim, which brought him down for her to stomp his head into paste.

"What the hell?" One of the gangsters shouted, startled to see some of their number already taken out.

"That's exactly where you're going." The assassins replied at the same time, charging forward. The stunned guards didn't have time to react before the two were cutting them down.

Leone taking advantage of her high speed healing took to the front and attacked with reckless abandon, but Tatsumi was being more careful making sure to cover her blind spot even if Leone's super sense alerted her to all that was happening in the room.

Leone smirked as she heard the teen land behind her to cover her back from an eager thug trying to smash her head off. Her smirk widen as she heard the sound of the thug gurgling on his own blood as Tatsumi removed his sword from the thug's neck.

Soon enough only the boss was left, Leone grabbed him by the throat before punching a hole in his chest.

"Who's good-for-nothing now, you piece of trash?" She asked the corpse before chucking it aside. She looked around, confirming that all of the drug traffickers were dead.

Sheathing his sword, Tatsumi kneed down next to the girl who was still dazed by the effect of the drug. By the glazed look in her eyes, she didn't even noticed the fight let alone being smacked around before.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes for a second and closed it.

"…Insight" and the Spector's lens glowed green for a brief moment. Tatsumi's eyes snapped open once more and he frowned.

"…I am sorry." Said Tatsumi as his teigu glowed once more and the dazed woman fell unconscious.

"Tatsumi?"

"…You don't want to know what is going on in her mind."

Leone didn't ask as she surveyed the scene of their latest raid.

"Our job is done. We are pulling out."

However Tatsumi didn't move as he was still affected by what he saw inside the girl's head. If Seryu's head was filled with rage and bloodlust, then this drug addicted girl was a different shade of crazy. An unnatural state of mind only years of use of drug can accomplish.

"Sis…what's going to happen to all those drug-addicted girls now?" Tatsumi sincerely asked, trying to distract himself from the feeling.

"It's not our job to worry about that," Leone told him, stretching. She paused and caught sight of his tired look. "But I know a former doctor living in the slums near here. He's getting old, but he's still good. Plus, he likes his women younger anyways."

Tatsumi couldn't stop a chuckle. "Hee…Leone, you're really just a big softie aren't you?" Leone was about to retort with a smart comment, but she stopped as she saw his…beautiful smile. His eyes filled with relief and admiration for her. Leone was not unfamiliar with kids with innocent smile, but something about Tatsumi's smile pulled her heartstring and make it beat faster than it should.

 _"_ _What?! What was that?"_ she thought as herself as she quickly turned around and hid her blushing face.

"Leone?"

"Well! Lets go!" she shout as she ran off toward the roof.

"Huh? Sis!?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mine and Sheele finished off their target without issue as they headed toward the meeting point. To reach there they had to pass the central park.

"Honestly that guy was too paranoid. It took so long because the man kept moving around room to room every few minute." Complained Mine.

"Oh, but you finished him off easily. Your shot was perfect and no one noticed us even after the shot was made." Praised Sheele as she tried to ease Mine of her irritation.

Before the small pinklet could retort or gloat she noticed a sharp spike of killing intent.

"MOVE!" she shout as Sheele jumped away just as a shadowy figure landing on their previous location. An orange-haired girl stood between them, dressed in the standard-issue Imperial guard police armor.

 _Who the hell…_ Mine started to think, reaching for Pumpkin's trigger.

"I knew I could find you." The girl said, her tone eerily dark. "You look just like your wanted poster, Sheele from Night Raid!" Her eyes locked onto the scissor-wielding assassin. "And your Teigu-wielding friend must be a member too! Waiting and hiding in the weak spots of our night patrols was worth it."

She turned to Mien, an insane look in her eyes. "I am Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Guard Police Garrison and I will kill all evildoers in the name of ABSOLUTE JUSTICE!"

Xxxxxxxx

(Tatsumi and Leone)

The two of them were now traveling by roof top to stay out of sight as they headed toward the meeting point where Mein and Scheele was supposed to meet up.

Leone looked back toward Tatsumi was he was following right behind her.

'He is such a sweet kid. Maybe I should-!" suddenly a sharp whistle of sound hit her sensitive ear and she winced.

"Sis?"

"Ah it's nothing…I think someone blow a whistle." Said Leone as she deactivated her teigu. She kept it on to make use of her heighten senses, but that seems to have backfired.

Tatsumi frowned at that.

"A whistle…in the middle of the night…when the Night Raid is conducting mission?"

Leone frowned at that. Tatsumi had a point. There are only few reason to blow a whistle after all…it is to alert someone.

Leone remembering where the sound came from and turned to the south-east direction and narrowed her eyes…That direction is where the CCP, or the Capital Central Park is located.

'That's where Mine and Sheele was supposed to go through to meet up with us.' Recalled Leone as her heart was filled with dread.

"Tatsum! Look over there." She commanded with urgency as Tatsumi obeyed.

His teigu's green eye glowed once more as he used the 'Far-Sight'. Tatsumi saw the buildings before him, but his sight narrowed as he by passed them, going further and further he noticed a small group of capital guards heading toward further south-east.

Tatsumi felt his mental strength draining as the distance for his far-sight increased, but he finally saw something unusual. It was a bright yellow light he was familiar with…It was Mine's Pumpkin! And the one she is fighting is…It was that girl! Its-

"Seryu Ubiquitous."

With that Tatsumi ran off toward the fight, with Leone calling after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sheele)

Everything was fine until this point. She managed to corner the imperial guard while Mine took on the Bio-teigu and she even managed to cut off her opponent's arm and her hidden weapon implant. But that moment the enemy used her teigu's trump card, which drastically increased its power and tainted the white fur on the strangely cure teigu into a red monster

The Biological teigu held Mine in its meaty grasp, ready to squeeze her into paste.

"GIYYYYAAAA!" Mine screamed out load as the teigu managed to break her arm. Hearing her scream something snapped in her as she sailed across the distance in few leaps and with a single slash cut off the Teigu's arm.

Mine groaned as she looked up…

"Sheele."

"I made it in time" she answered with a smile of relief, but at that moment…A sudden chill filled her heart as a sound of gun fire was heard. The time slowed down…how could she forgot about her opponent.

'Mine…I am sorry"

"CLANK!"

With that sound of metal hitting metal the bullet was deflected by Tatsumi was he landed behind Sheele.

"Focus! It's not over yet!" he yelled as he pointed his sword toward Seryu whom looked dumbstruck.

At that moment Koro, who was under berserker mode was about to chomp both Tatsumi and Sheele at same time. But before it could do so, it was hit by a flying side kick by Leone with the full strength of her running speed, plus her teigu resulting it being kicked with enough force to leave a small crater upon impact.

"That goes for you too Tatsumi!"

"Sis!"

Now two more Night Raider joined the party…and with them came the Capital guards responding to Seryu's whistle for reinforcement.

Xxxxxx

"WHAT!" screamed Seryu as her sneak attack to kill the rotten murderer was stopped by a third party…the boy from earlier today? And not only that Koro was kicked away by another unknown villain. These Night Raiders are coming out of wood work!

But not all is lost. The reinforcement she requested are here and now they can-

But suddenly the boy stepped forward, his forehead protector glowering with erry green light.

"…Her Teigu can't work anymore for the time being! The Berserk mode only doubles it power, but it comes with a cool down period! Right now it can't move or regenerate as fast as before!"

Huh? How did he…

"Seryu has no more hidden weapon and none of the capital police has teigu! We need to kill all those who witnessed our faces here now! Or else where will be a wanted poster on nearly all of Night Raid! Sis! You and I will kill the guards! Sheele cut off Koro's limbs! That will buy us some time! Mine!...Get off the floor." the brown haired evil-doer barked as he dashed toward her.

The animal eared woman grinned as she took on the capital guards. She watched with distain as her fellow justice seeker was no matched for the animal woman's furious might. And to make matter worse the woman with the scissor was cutting off Koro's limbs while he couldn't fight back or regenerate quick enough.

But to put the final nail on her coffin…the boy happened.

He was like a storm as he cut off an officer's arm with a single strike and wasted no time to slice his throat to finish him off. He was aware of everything from the looks of it as he bent and twisted in odd angles and timing to avoid sword strikes and even gun shots.

It's his fault…everything was ruined the moment he showed up! If it wasn't for him she could have at least killed the woman with the giant scissors and maybe gotten the guards to capture that pink haired harlot with a broken arm!

"You!" she screamed on the top of her lung as she ran toward the bane of her existence. The enemy of justice! The foul evil that stains her fair nation!

But she stumbled as her lack of arms ruined her balance and fell to the ground. She picked up her head and watched as he directed his comrade with surgical orders. He spat out how many more guards are left and even where the ones who managed to pull back is at. Under his order the other Night Raids killed off everyone…all except her…

"KORO!"

Her teigu responded to her will as it's stood back up, but the burn out from using the special move was still in effect.

The brown haired evil doer glanced back at her, and she saw his green, emerald eyes looking into her very soul.

It scared her…His stares are penetrating…too deep! Its like there is no hiding from him even in her mind! She felt naked before him…powerless…weak…

"KORO! HELP ME!"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Roared the Magical transforming Beast as it turned red once more. Koro is the Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, is a teigu responding to the user's bloodlust in order to work, but to a very compatible welder it often showed that it's more than a weapon and act as if it cares for its welder.

Seryu Ubiquitous happens to be such welder…someone capable of manifesting Hekatonkheires' full potential and even beyond that of its standard limit.

"▂▃▃▄▂▃▃▄▄▅▅▄▂▃▃▄▄▅▅▅▂▃▃▄▄▅▅▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

First thing the rejuvenated Hekatonkheires did was to back hand Sheele to a tree. Normally Sheele would be on guard and be ready to evade such, especially after it roared to alert them of its willingness to fight, but one of its special ability is its supersonic roar that can stun anyone who hears it.

Sheele could only lift up Extase as a shield, but that only prevent her from being a smear on the ground…that last attack broke few of her ribs and the impact from hitting the tree definitely bruised her back. To make matters worse she hit the back of her head against the tree, effectively knocking her out.

Then the beast pounced at Leone and with its large meaty arm to smash her into paste. Once more, if anyone can take on its speed is Leone, but she too was affected by the supersonic roar and had it worse than any of them since Animal King: Lionelle enhance her senses like that of a beast…her head was ringing before the punch knocked her to the ground.

But the beast was not done as he grabbed the blonde beast woman and tossed her at Mine, who was too injured to dodge, taking them both out.

"SIS! SHEELE! MINE!" yelled Tatsumi as the beast then turned to him…the reason for his mistress' distress.

"▄▄▅▅▄▂▃▃▄▄▅!" The beast charged at Tasumi as the boy readied his blade. The teigu maybe organic, but it's still a manmade weapon…it has no mind for him to read with 'Insight' however he can still predict its movement with 'Precognition.'

Tatsumi managed to keep away from the monster with grace he couldn't possess if it was not for Spector's ability to read muscle movements to predict its next attack.

Tatsumi retaliated with furious slashes that would make Akame and Bulat proud, but the regeneration is a staple feature for Biological teigus, and it made his sword strikes useless in long run.

But as long as he can predict its movement and react faster than he will be fine.

'I need to finish this thing off now!' with new vigor Tatsumi became a storm of blade as every move he make ended with another deep cut on the biological teigu that would have killed another normal Danger Beast.

Too bad it was not even alive to feel it.

Seryu felt her consciousness fading as the effect of losing so much blood finally caught up to her. She need to kill the last one before she lose consciousness and end with Koro losing power.

"Koro! Ignore his attack and grab him!" she yelled through the burning pain of her stump.

The Teigu's maddening eyes glowed red as the verbal order reached him. Tatsumi felt an increase in danger as the teigu started to ignore his attack and simply tried to grab him. Tatsumi saw this in slow motion, but to his horror no matter how fast he move he can't see a way out of the grasp.

What small delay the Teigu had before to block or dodge his attack is now gone.

This could be said Spector's greatest weakness. No matter how fast the 'Precognition' predicts…no matter how well he can see it coming…If he is not able to move in time then it's meaningless.

"Not yet!" he yelled as he jumped back with all his strength and flexibility.

"▄▄▅▅▄▂▃▃▄▄▅!"

His effort was pointless as Tatsumi felt all the air leave his lungs as the huge red furred fist grabbed him. Tatsumi's arm was still free so he tried to slash at the arm, but at such close distance he couldn't angle his strike to deliver a critical blow. So in desperation he throw the sword into the beast's eye, hopping to create an opening with his surprise attack. However the biological teigu ignored that and this time used both hands to squeeze him.

"Kuuhh…Gahhh…" Tatsumi felt his ribs crying in pain. He punched at the hands that held him and tried to force it open.

But his meager strength was no match for a teigu.

"Aghh…AGHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! GO KORO! CRUSH HIM!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Leone as she came down like a thunderbolt with Sheele's Extase in her hand. Unless you are a compatible welder, the Extase is extremely heavy to even lift. So to make up for it Leone forced her will on the scissor teigu and used her super strength through Lionelle to snip the danger beast's arm off, freeing Tatsumi.

But that still doesn't change the fact she was focusing on using two Teigu. Extase and Lionelle's aura clashed and Leone groaned in pain as she was hit by a fatigue unlike anything before. She was back handed much like Sheele and hit the ground in pain. And this time…Lionelle was not healing her all that fast.

Koro growled in rage as he channeled its master's rage. It was about to go after the beast woman until his master call upon him.

"No Koro! This one first! Kill him!"

Koro roared in response and it stood over Tatsumi with its remaining hand raised…like the hammer of justice…posed to strike down evil.

"This is it evil-doer! You're finished!"

Tatsumi opened his eyes in pain. His body was too much in pain to even stand, let alone fight. Big Sis Leone is down for the moment. Sheele is still out cold and Mine is too weak and hurt to help.

There was nothing he can do…His eyes then landed on Seryu whose face fill with glee at the thought of killing him…to serve justice.

Weakness of all Biological teigu is…its master.

Tatsumi focused all his will onto the Spector…This ability is the one he trained least in…But at this moment. It will gave him the chance to turn the table around.

'Illusion Sight' the dreadful ability to show one's enemy their most precious person, a tricky move that nearly got him killed with Zank used it on him…but with this he can use Seryu to rein in the Hekatonkheires.

Tatsumi 'looked' into Seryu's mind to pull up her most precious person, but what he didn't know was that much like how Seryu is suited for Koro…he was surprisingly well suited for the Omnipotent Five Sight: Spector.

And unlike Zank who was driven mad by his guilt…Tatsumi's mind was stronger…strong enough to activate its special skill.

Tatsumi was confused when the Spector showed him whom he recognize as Seryu's father…the man Seryu loves and holds precious. Now all he had to do was to be the man and tell Seryu to-

-BREAK!-

Something broke…a sound of breaking glass rang in his head. But no one but Tatsumi can hear this…because that was sound of the image of Seryu's father shattering like glass. Tatsumi blinked in confusion as he had no idea what was going on. He couldn't have known that the 'Illusion Sight' Zank used was the least of what Illusion Sight can do…What it was truly capable of doing was far greater…far more damming.

The image of the deceased Ubiquitous was then replaced by a familiar figure…in Seryu's mind her most precious person was…

"Me?"

"KORO! STOP! DON'T HURT TATSUMI-CHAN!" with that the red berserker blinked in confusion…and revert back into its small, cuddly form. Its energy spent and no longer received the intense bloodlust from its master, Hekatonkheires was now powerless as the side-effect of using the berserker mode in succession hit it at full force.

But Seryu didn't even bat an eyelash at her fallen comrade as she crawled on her knee and approached Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi-chan! Tatsumi-chan! Tatsumi-chan! Tatsumi-chan! Tatsumi-chan! Tatsumi-chan!"

Like a kid seeing her best friend in long time she lunged at him with the best of her ability and fell on top of his exhausted form. Tatsumi couldn't even stop her as she somehow wrapped her leg around his hip and tried to hug him with her bloody stump.

Ignoring her wound, blood loss, and trauma Seryu Ubiquitous kept on chanting his name like a mantra as she kissed and licked his cheek with mad fever. Tatsumi felt his stomach drop as Seryu look into his eyes with her eyes…filled with joy, devotion, admiration, longing, excitement, and love.

But it was also glazed with heart shape glow that only his Spector can see.

"Tatsumi-chan is my most precious person. I am sorry Tatsumi-chan for attacking you. I don't know what came over me. I was…fighting? Wait who was I fighting? My arm…it's gone?! But how!? Its hurts! But…But it doesn't matter."

She looked into his eyes once more and Tatsumi could barely breathe as she smiled down at him with such look of contentment. Her body was bruised and battered, her arms gone, her blood all over the ground, skins pale due to lack of blood, her eyes shadowed by stress and pain, and finally her mind raped, but…she still looked at him with such happiness. The very sight killed Tatsumi from inside as what he has done sank in.

"I am with you now…All will be fine."

No…nothing will be the same.

Because…He was now Seryu's most precious person…the center of her world.

xxxxx

 **Author's Note**

 **So yeah...I went there. I played around with this idea since i learned of Spector from the manga and it killed me that no one is using it. I mean its such a good teigu. So i thought since the 'Trump' for this teigu was never revealed.(The five sights are its natural abilities, not trump) I decided to bring out something Aizen Sousuke would do.**

 **...I am not sorry at all.**

 **So please review and leave your thoughts behind on how this story should continue. I am busy so writing will take forever, but i promise to try. Hopefully there would be others who will take this idea for go for a spin.**


End file.
